The Future
by SamEverheart
Summary: Sam Everheart is special. She can see the past, present and future and knows exactly what to do to prevent things from happening and making certain things happen. What happens when Nick Furry calls her in and cashes in his favor that she owes him. Will she be able to accept his request? I'm not very good at summaries. It involves almost/every Avengers character.


Chapter 1

I wake up with a massive headache. I stand up and my whole body aches. Guess I partied a little too hard last night I think to myself. I walk over to tiny little section of my hotel room that suffices as a kitchen. It has a coffee maker, a microwave and a mini fridge. A perfect kitchen I think to myself. I look at the clock on the microwave it reads 1:30 pm. I look to my right and see 6 people standing huddled in the small space in front of the door. I recognize these people. I've seen them before. I know what has and will happen to these 6 people. They are Tony Stark, Thor, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton aka The Avengers. "Damn, I'm hallucinating again." I think out loud. "Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable, I'm gonna make myself a coffee." I say to them while gesturing to the rest of the room. The room isn't anything fancy. It has 2 beds, a tv, a desk with a chair, another chair and a couch that is pulled out as a bed. Tony, Thor and Banner sit on one bed while Rogers and Agents Romanov and Barton sit on the other. I walk over and lean against the stand that holds the tv in front of both beds then sip my coffee. I reach down to pull something out of a bag on the floor. Romanov aims her gun at me and Barton raises his bow and arrow. I pull out the something from the bag and reveal it's a bottle of whiskey. I toss it to Stark saying "Catch." He catches the bottle and opens it then takes a swig. "So I'm not hallucinating." I say out loud then I ask to no one in particular "What do you want?"

"Agent Carter, we need you to come in." Romanov says. "Damn that must be your new pick up line. Considering you've said it so many times this year. Almost as many times as you've stated 'Ive got red on my ledger." I say back. "Carter?" Rogers whispers under his breath, that reminds me that i need to tell him that his Agent Carter was my aunt and not so fond of her brothers choice in wives but enjoyed my company. Then I walk over to the desk pull out the chair swing it around and sit on it, my arms crossed on top of the back of the chair. If the fact that I know how many times Romanov's said stuff ,bugs her she doesn't show it but Stark does. "How do you know that?" Stark asks curiosity getting the best of him. "I can see everything Romanov has or will say or do.

Then I see something and tell everyone to put their feet up if they want to live. Everyone except Stark does. "Do you want to die Stark, because I can kill you right now in a way better suited for you then the way you're about to die now." I say. "Why should I trust you or even believe you?" Stark asks. I know he's read my file and that everything written in there is the truth. He's just trying to get me to show him something, something that's going to happen then tell him to wait and see. But I show him something...later, right now he doesn't deserve anything but the cold hard truth. I walk over to where Stark is sitting and push him all the way down on the bed causing his feet to rise about an inch more than needed, then keep him like this I climb on top of him straddling his hips. I lay down on top of him then whisper in his ear "Do you remember when you built your first engine? How there was one part that you couldn't wrap your little genius head around so you gave up? And right when you turned to walk away, who came up to you and showed you how to build that part? Your father, the great Howard Stark. You tried to tell him that this was something you needed to do on your own and all he said was pay attention and this will be our little secret. You eyes never left him while he showed you every detail of what you couldn't understand. 10 years later you built an engine of similar model with the same problem. You fixed it in 10 minutes. Then went to your office with a bottle of some liquor you don't remember and cried for the 1st time over your fathers death. " I sit up and look down at Tony and ask "Do you believe me now?" All he does is nod then a 4 medium shaped balls of metal roll into the room. Everyone's eyes are on them when all of a sudden they burst open, and thousands of little blades pop up. The one in front of me and Tony is barely under the feet, that he stubbornly wouldn't raise.


End file.
